Blossom
|pastaffie = Rogue |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Rogue: |namesl = Blossom |familyl = None known |familyt = * |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = ''A Forest Divided |deadbooks = None}} Blossom is a tortoiseshell-and-whiteRevealed on Kate's blog she-cat. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''A Forest Divided'' :Blossom is a member of Clear Sky's group, who joined with Pink Eyes a quarter moon after the fight with One Eye. :Clear Sky wonders where's Blossom, and Pink Eyes replies that she was asleep under the holly bush. It is noted that while awake, Blossom was skittish and so full of energy that she hardly stood still. The details of her and Clear Sky's encounter are also described: she was leaping for a dead leaf on the forest floor with Pink Eyes nearby, who requested for them to join Clear Sky's group before he could challenge them. It is also said that before, Clear Sky would've driven both of them away, but because of their respect, Clear Sky let them join in, and does not regret his choice. :While Nettle comments on the changing weather, Blososm slides out from under the holly bush, asking if there was prey. Acorn Fur replies that there wasn't much, and Blossom asks Pink Eyes if he would share a starling or a squirrel with her. When Owl Eyes goes through the prey with his sister, he points out that Blossom's patrol would return with more prey, and Clear Sky sees no sign of her or Lightning Tail, who he sent out with her shortly after dawn. While patrolling the borders, Clear Sky notices that Lightning Tail and Blossom had already been on the trail he's on. As they discuss Clear Sky's whereabouts, he considers that he was looking for new recruits, like he had found Pink Eyes, Milkweed, and Blossom. :After Lightning Tail returns, Owl Eyes complains that he nor Sparrow Fur got to hunt in the tunnels, but Blossom assures them that Clear Sky could let them hunt the next day. When Clear Sky returns to camp with Star Flower, he notices Blossom telling Leaf to back off, ears flat. Leaf complains that Milkweed and her kits ate his mouse, but Blossom points out that it wasn't his mouse. However, Leaf retorts that he caught it, and Blossom informs him that Owl Eyes caught a rabbit, but was happy to share it with Acorn Fur and Thorn. Blossom complains that Milkweed and her kits needed the prey more, and Leaf answers that they should have gone hunting. Clear Sky advises the cats to not hunt as much, and Blossom stares at him nervously. :When Thunder returns with news, Blossom noses her way sleepily, and asks for confirmation of the tom's presence. Thunder explains that he wishes to get Clear Sky, and Blossom asks about Pink Eyes' current state, her patches standing out against the snow. Trivia *Blossom is not kin to or mates with Pink Eyes, and they are two cats pooling their wisdom and energy.Revealed on Kate's blog Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:Rogue Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Early Settlers Category:Clear Sky's Cats Category:Minor Character